Antique Bakery
by Hiyo Uchiha
Summary: Uchiwa Sasuke est le petit fils d'un grand businessman, mais aussi le propriétaire de "L'Antique" ; une pâtisserie de type occidental. Il engage Uzumaki Naruto. Un jeune homme timide, mais qui est l'un des meilleurs pâtissiers. Il s'est fait rejeté par Sasuke au lycée. Viendrons ensuite Kiba et Neji (ça réserve des surprises) Sasu/Naru et Neji/Kiba. Remake du FILM !
1. Chapter 1

_Note:_ _Hello_ ! De retour pour vous jouer de vilains tours ! Mdr' Voici une nouvelle fic ! C'est un remake du FILM d'Antique Bakery (le film, hein? Pas l'anime c'est complètement différent) J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

_Rating:_ M (avec du sang et autres chose mais plus tard... ;) faut pas choquer les petits n'enfants )

_Disclamer:_ les persos sont pas à moi ! (Eh oui!) L'histoire n'est qu'un remake !

~ Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Antique Bakery_

Il y a longtemps... Sur le toit du lycée

_Un jeune homme blond approchait le bord du toit où était positionné un garçon brun._

_-Sasuke. J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

_Le dénommé « Sasuke » se retourna dévoilant un grand corps musclé couvert de l'uniforme du lycée, si on remontait un peu on découvrait des cheveux corbeaux relevés en pic façon « cul de poule » sur une peau d'une blancheur semblable à la lune. Des yeux noirs vous transperçant d'un seul regard. Le blond baissa les yeux, regardant ses pieds._

_-Je... Je t'aime. Désolé... fallait juste que je te le dise._

_Il ferma les yeux._

_-Je sais déjà que toutes les filles sont à tes pieds...et … que tu n'aimes pas les hommes..._

_Le blondinet reprit son souffle._

_-mais je voulais juste te le dire avant qu'on reçoive notre diplôme. C'est tout. Il fallait juste que ça sorte, ne t'occupe pas de moi. j'y vais._

_Le blond se retourna prêt à partir quand le brun l'interpella._

_-Uzumaki. Reste là._

_Celui ci se retourna tandis que l'autre lui demandait d'approcher d'un signe de main._

_-Allez._

_Le blond s'approcha méfiant de ce qui allait ce passer._

_-C'est tout ? Ça te suffit ça ?_

_-Sasuke... souffla Naruto_

_-Tu veux coucher avec moi, non ? Tu te masturbes en pensant à moi, pas vrai ?_

_-Quoi ? Non, je n'ai …_

_Le blond ne savait quoi dire._

_-Tu peux me le dire. C'est bon._

_-Sasuke... Tu n'es pas énervé ? Demanda le plus jeune_

_-énervé ? Putain que si je le suis. Alors va crever avant que je te vomisse au visage, sale pédale._

_Cela fit un choc au blond qui se recula les larmes aux yeux avant de partir en courant._

* * *

-Est-il possible de ce sentir triste... quand on mange un gâteau ? En général, vous l'avez peut être certainement remarquer au cœur du bonheur les gens ont toujours des envies de gâteaux. C'est presque instinctif. n'est ce pas singulier ? Étrangement, il parait que quand vous mangez un gâteau, le goût sucré de cette pâtisserie vous ramène en arrière... est ce vrai ?

Ce n'est pas qu'un simple gâteau. Il a le don de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Manger une pâtisserie c'est croquer dans un fruit interdit. Une fois prit vous y rester jusqu'à la fin.

Aujourd'hui je veux vous parlez d'un gâteau mais pas n'importe lequel: un Opéra. Ce gâteau impossible à réaliser à part si vous êtes un excellent pâtissier avec d'excellente mains habiles.

Ce gâteau reste en bouche, une fois goûté, vous succomberez à son chocolat amer, à sa couche de gâteau moelleux ainsi qu'à sa crème fouetté.

Ce gâteau est le plus sucré au monde... arriverez vous à le supporter ?

* * *

5 ans plus tard cet « accident »

-Tu devrais rentrer plus souvent à la maison Sasuke. Dit une voix de femme.

-Hn...

-La demeure principale est vide sans toi. Rajouta-t-elle.

Le brun qui buvait sa tasse de thé regarda en face de lui. Sa mère était assise vêtu d'une robe couleur pêche. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils. Des yeux d'un noir charbon mais contrairement à son fils son regard était doux et attentionné. De longs cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade dans son dos et son chapeau au couleur de l'été lui faisait de l'ombre cachant ainsi la frange qu'elle avait attachée avec une pince. Elle s'appelait Mikoto, 38 ans, elle vint accompagner de son fils aîné, Itachi, dans la demeure principale des Uchiwa. Célèbre critique culinaire, c'est une femme modèle aux multiples compétences.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de sourire, mère. Répondit le garçon.

-Ah bon ? Dit la jeune femme en rougissant de gêne

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je suis ravie que tu sois venu voilà tout.

-Rien de mieux que d'être chez soi, p'tit frère, non ? Demanda l'aîné

Celui-ci portait une chemise blanche légère avec un pantacourt beige. Contrairement à Sasuke il ne ressemblait pas à sa mère. 27 ans. Il avait les cheveux longs arrivant à mi-épaule ainsi que deux traits de chaque côté du nez. Un sourire charmeur et un physique plus que bien rendus. Il mettait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Avocat, il est célèbre pour avoir le sens de la justice.

-Oui. dit le cadet en riant jaune.

-Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, maman et moi n'avions plus de nouvelles de toi.

-Ah … c'est normal j'étais très occupé en ce moment.

-Comment ça se passe ? A ce qu'on m'a dit tu as trouvé une maison.

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas encore acheté.

-Ah bon et quelle est la cause ?

-Vous me manquerez trop.

-Oh ! Mon chéri ! Si tu reviens, je te préparerai un vrai festin la prochaine fois.

-Héhé, et ton emploi ? Demanda l'aîné

-J'ai démissionné hier, lâcha le plus jeune.

Cette nouvelle eut comme effet d'une bombe car les deux se retournèrent en direction du brun.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux Uchiwa

Ce dernier sourit.

-Mais tout allait très bien... ? dit l'aîné.

-Oui mais... en fait...

-Mais c'est parfait !... Comme ça tu pourras travailler avec ton frère.

Le brun interrompit sa mère.

-Je compte ouvrir une pâtisserie, dit tout simplement le cadet.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent de nouveaux les deux autres

Ils regardèrent Sasuke se demandant que pouvait il bien comploter.

-Mais tu détestes le sucré. Dit la mère soucieuse.

-Les clients sont toutes des femmes, répondit le plus jeune en souriant.

-Mon dieu... Lâcha l'aîné. Est ce que je devrais t'aider un peu ?

-Il a besoin d'artisans d'abord, dit la mère

-C'est bon, maman. Je m'occuperai de tout.

La mère se leva et frappa la table.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda la jeune dame. A quoi sert une critique culinaire, à ton avis ? Laisse moi m'en occuper.

La jeune mère se servit du thé avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

-C'est vraiment pratique, continua-t-elle, d'avoir une mère prête à aider son enfant

-Oui, maman.

La mère et l'aîné décidèrent d'aider le cadet dans son projet.

Car on dit plus on est fous plus on rit. Mais ce projet n'était pas pour rire.

* * *

Exactement quelques mois plus tard.

Des hommes travaillaient à rude épreuve pour éliminer toute la poussière qu'avait prise ce vieux magasin. De vieux meubles avaient été mis au bord de la rue. Ainsi qu'une dizaine de carton tronait sur le trottoir.

-Nous voici donc.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est là ? Demanda le frère dépité. Ça ressemble plutôt à des ruines qu'à une pâtisserie.

-C'est pas tous ça mais nous avons du pain sur la planche.

-Ou est maman ? Demanda l'aîné

-Je...je suis là !

La jeune femme portait une tenue de bricolage ainsi que des pinceaux et un balai dans les mains.

-Nous allons tous nettoyer ! Et ensemble !

Itachi soupira.

-Je vois qu'on n'a pas le choix...

-Ouai, renchérit le cadet.

-Faîtes pas cette tête mes loulous. On va s'amuser !

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant d'aquiescer d'un signe de tête

-Nous allons remettre cette vieille pâtisserie en ordre. Itachi, toi qui es musclé, récupère tous les cartons dehors afin de les mettre à l'intèrieur et toi mon chou tu les déballes.

-Et toi tu fais quoi ? Demanda Sasuke

-Moi je m'occupe de repeindre les lieux !

-Okay c'est partie !

Toute la petite famille se mit au boulot afin de remettre sur pied la pâtisserie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard.

-Hmpf ! Je suis épuisé j'fait une pause moi...

-Allez p'tit frère du nerf ! J'aimerai avoir fini avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Le cadet soupira.

-Ok...

Ils se remirent au boulot.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

-On a enfin fini...

-Ouai ! On a fait du bon boulot.

-Les enfant! J'ai préparé du thé !

Le brun lui était dans les vapes. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux. Les murs avaient été repeints d'une couleur chaude et chaleureuse.

Le mobilier avait était changé pour laisser place à des tables décoraient avec des couleurs raffinées.

-On a vraiment fait du bon travail. Dit Itachi

-On s'est bien dépensé aussi, rajouta Mikoto.

-Hm...

Il sourit avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

-Je crois qu'il nous reste de la porcelaine rare chez nous.

-Oui il y en a que je n'ai jamais utilisée et que je n'utiliserai jamais.

-Me le donnerais-tu mère ?

Elle sembla hésité un instant puis en souriant elle accepta.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, alors oui !

-Merci maman !

-et moi alors ? Demanda Itachi

-Je te ferai des dangos à chaque fois que tu viendras ici !

Itachi fit un grand sourire.

-Mon chéri maintenant il te manque qu'une chose.

-hm ?

-Un chef pâtissier !

-Il manque aussi quelque chose d'autre, dit Itachi

-hm ?

-Un nom pour ta pâtisserie voyons !

La petite famille réfléchit un instant.

-C'était une antiquité avant qu'on ne la remette sur pied je ne vois pas comment on pourrait trouver un nom. Lâcha l'aîné

-Mais si ! On va l'appeller L' « antique » !

-Qu'est ce que ça sonne classe ce nom ! Rajouta Mikoto.

-Alors … j'ai enfin ma pâtisserie... L'Antique...

* * *

Le lendemain matin

_Recrute chef pâtissier_

_Urgent ! Pour l'ouverture de cette boulangerie._

_L'antique ouvre ses portes de midi à 2 heures du matin_

_Merci_

_Le proprio..._

Ce matin là, un jeune homme franchit la porte de la fameuse pâtisserie que voulait ouvrir le cadet des Uchiwa.

Il traversa le couloir et découvrit au bout un homme tenant un tableau.

-Bonjour, dit le mystérieux arrivant.

Sasuke se retourna et regarda l'inconnu qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Soudain un flash apparut et il se souvint de se fameux jour où il avait rejeté _ce_ garçon.

-Oh...

Il fit tomber le tableau mais le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol puis le remit en place.

* * *

Alors alors ? ça vous a plus ? Des avis ? (Oui je sais j'demande pleins de choses en même temps)

Hiyo Uchiha ~


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Ohayo ! Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes ! On continue avec la suite alors pour ceux qui l'attendait avec impatience ! Et désolé pour cette « petite » faute, Itachi n'aura pas 27ans mais 21 ! C'est mieux non ? Et... Désolé pour ce retard ! o Je suis en vacance dans une semain, ça devrait aller vite maintenant.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre : 2

-Vous avez un CV impressionnant.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose. Dit le blond gêné.

-Sans même mentionner Paris, Vienne, Cookie Mori, Garu... Vous êtes passé dans toutes les meilleures pâtisseries de la région. Les gens vous considèrent comme une vraie légende dans le métier.

Sasuke regarda de plus près les feuilles.

-C'est un peu exagéré. Je suis juste allé dans quelques pâtisseries. Répondit Naruto

-Je vois ça... . Viré au bout d'un an à chaque fois, c'est ça ?

-Oh... répondit le blond en baissant la tête.

Le brun replongea dans les papiers puis releva la tête en regardant le blond.

-Il y a eu une bagarre entre les employés de Vienne, à cause de vous. Une tentative de suicide au Mori, à cause de vous. La femme du directeur de Garu a couru partout avec un couteau, parce que son mari l'avait trompé, avec vous.

Le blond baissa la tête. Il était vêtu d'un sweat bleu foncé avec un manteau orange. Un jean moulant parfaitement ses fesses et un pendentif rayonnant d'un couleur azurs semblable à ses yeux de même couleur. Sa peau halé se mariait extrêmement bien avec ses cheveux d'or. Trois coupures ornaient ses joues d'enfant le rendant vraiment craquant.

-Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Pour l'instant, on ne sera que tous les deux. Lâcha le brun.

-En fait, c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

-Hm ?

Sasuke leva les yeux.

-Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai été vraiment surpris...

Le brun, croyant que celui qu'il avait en face de lui l'avait reconnu tenta de se cacher avec une de ses mains.

-Parce que vous êtes exactement mon type. Reprit Naruto.

Celui ci regarda son homologue dans les yeux avant de s'esclaffer de rire.

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous faisiez ? Vous vous jeter sur tous ceux que vous voyez ?

-Me jeter ? Demanda l'Uzumaki. Je n'ai jamais fais d'avances à qui que se soit sur mon lieu de travail. Ils sont juste inévitablement attirés par mon charme.

-...

-Qu'ils m'aiment ou non, reprit le pâtissier, ça ne dépends pas de leur volonté. Bon, ne vous moquez pas. Dit le blond en se rapprochant.

Le brun écouta ce qu'avait à dire l'Uzumaki

-Je suis un « gay au charme démoniaque » lâcha-t-il

Il eut un blanc. Un énorme blanc. Avant que l'Uchiwa n'éclate de rire. Tellement, qu'il ne put s'arrêter alors que sa chaise basculait en arrière. Il tomba et se retrouva par terre.

-Je suis sérieux. Rajouta Naruto.

Le brun se releva.

-Un _« gay au charme démoniaque » _? Avec l'air stupide que vous affichez ? Merci de m'avoir fait rire. Dit le brun en s'inclinant

L'Uzumaki soupira et se leva.

-Ce n'est pas grave, alors.

-Non, attendez !

Le propriétaire rattrapa le blond qui allait sortir.

-Attendez une seconde !

* * *

Dans un bar … pas loin de la pâtisserie.

-Ça devait être le jour de la remise des diplômes. Il est entré dans cet uniforme et c'était le charme instantané. Je vous jure. Il débordait de phéromone. Il s'est rapproché d'un autre canon et ils ont finis à l'hôtel. Naruto était puceau, mais ce mec le voulait tellement, qu'il l'a supplié jusqu'à l'épuisement pendant 3 heures. Depuis il suffit que Naruto sourit à un mec, et qu'il soit gay ou non, il tombera à ses pieds. Le gay au charme démoniaque ! Uzumaki, la légende. Tu le sens aussi, pas vrai ? Les mecs comme lui sont fait pour être partagés. Donc amuse toi un peu mais rends le après. Dit le barman.

L'Uchiwa lui fit un signe de tête en ignorant le grand discours avant d'avaler son verre cul sec. Naruto lui avait repéré le brun assit au comptoir et décida d'aller le voir en voyant que le barman était en train de l'embêter.

-Monsieur, ce n'en est pas un... C'est mon futur « patron » dit-il au barman

-Et alors... ? Il sera bientôt à tes pieds. Qui a déjà résisté ? À part ton stupide amour de lycée.

Le blond qui riait jusque là perdit son sourire . Il tourna la tête vers le brun.

- ?

Il s'assit et décida de s'expliquer.

-Il y avait ce mec que j'aimais, mais il m'a rejeté. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Le blond réfléchit un instant. Ah oui, que ça le dégouttait, ou « va crever ».

Le brun baissa la tête honteux. Il se sentit mal d'avoir dit ces paroles.

-Je me souviens pas vraiment, mais ça m'a complètement détruit. J'avais même décidé de me suicider ! Expliqua Naruto. Alors j'étais venu ici pour m'éclater une dernière fois avant de mourir.

-A la santé de cet enfoiré. Dit le barman, merci à lui !

Sasuke soupira, paya et se leva sans rien dire avant de partir sous le regard du blond.

* * *

-Vous rentrez ? Demanda le blond essoufflé d'avoir couru après le brun.

Celui ci se retourna.

-Oui. Répondit Sasuke

-Rentrez bien, alors. Le blond affichait sur son visage un sourire stupide

Naruto alla partir quand Sasuke l'interpella.

-Hey! Tu peux commencer la semaine prochaine.

-Hein ?

-On ouvre de midi à 2 heures du matin. Le brun esquissa un sourire. Retourne là dedans et profite de ta dernière soirée de libre.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina d'un sourire éblouissant.

L'Uchiwa se retourna et continua sa route jusqu'à sa voiture, il y rentra. Naruto, qui avait suivit le brun entra lui aussi à la place passager.

-Cette chemise a grillé ma carte bleue. Dit il en pointant son vêtement luxieux. Je rêve de pouvoir m'acheter des pantalon Prada avec des espèces. Alors je veux vraiment ce travail.

-Et donc ? Demanda le brun

-Alors ne rendons pas les choses les plus difficiles entre nous. On a qu'à « le » faire. Ça arrivera bien un jour ou l'autre.

Le blond se jeta sur l'Uchiwa essayant de l'embrasser.

Sasuke, surpris le repoussa d'un seul coup.

-Va crever avant que je te vomisse dessus, sale pédale ! Hurla le brun totalement paniqué, c'est moi qui t'avais dit ça tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond surpris.

-C'est moi, le seul crétin qui t'ais rejeté ! Uchiwa Sasuke ! De la classe 3-1

-C'est toi Sasuke Uchiwa ?

-Ouais, celui qui t'a dit d'aller crever.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Naruto éclate de rire.

-Je savais pas... dit le blond en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, j'aurais jamais deviné.

Le brun sortit de la voiture et s'assit sur le devant de sa cabriolet.

-Hé ! Regarde toi ! Purée tu fais super vieux maintenant !

Le blond sortit à son tour regardant de loin l'Uchiwa en riant.

-Arrête ça !

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De me regarder. Tu n'auras jamais rien, avec moi de toute façon.

Une idée traversa l'esprit sur blond.

-Hé, mais c'est parfait !

-Hm ?

-Comme ça je suis sûr de ne pas me faire virer. Car... tu ne seras jamais attiré par moi.

L'Uchiwa aquiesça.

-Ah c'est génial !

-ça ne t'énerve pas ?

-De quoi ? Demanda l'Uzumaki

-Ton nouveau patron viens de t'appeler « sale pédale ».

-Comme je t'ai dit, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Sans toi je ne vivrais pas de façon aussi libre.

Naruto regarda ses pieds.

-Je ferai en sorte que ta pâtisserie soit remplie de clients.

-J'te crois pas...

-Je te jure.

-Sérieux ?

Le blond tendit la main en souriant bêtement. Le brun la fixa avant de serrer la poigne de son nouveau chef pâtissier.

-Ok. Tu es une vraie légende après tout.

-Oui

-Donc je te fais confiance.

-Ok chef !

-Très bien, on fait ça.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.

-Lâcher quoi ?

-Ma main imbécile

Naruto continuait de fixer l'Uchiwa dans les yeux.

-Bizarre. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas, sur toi ? Ça devrais marcher !

-Mais de quoi !

-Mon charme !

-Mais, mais, mais ! Lâche moi !

* * *

Voilà voilà

Des avis ?

Hiyo Uchiha


End file.
